User talk:Jak123X
First, I hope you enjoy the archive. If you don't like it, I/you can undo it. You did ask me though, so here. --20pxGuildof 19:15, 24 February 2008 (EST) Yea, Thanks for helping.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:11, 24 February 2008 (EST) Build:Me/Mo Wrath of Signets First of all thanks for your vote on the Build:Me/Mo Holy Wrath Signet Mesmer. But could you please explain why you rated it only 1 on universality? The vetting policy says: Universality This criterion describes how flexible the build is when used in a situation slightly different from what the build was designed for. This includes the ability to change strategy in case a foe shows unexpected actions, in case an ally does not perform as expected, or when used in a different location than originally intended. While I agree with you that the build is not really viable outside of RA and TA (i.e. when used in a different location than originally intended) it is pretty flexible when dealing with unexpected circumstances (i.e. the ability to change strategy in case a foe shows unexpected actions, in case an ally does not perform as expected). In my opinion a 1 (which means trash) is therefore a bit harsh. Could you please rethink your vote and/or explain your reasoning? Thx. JoE554 07:34, 28 February 2008 (EST) :No melee shows up. Lolholywrath. Lolbanesig. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:50, 28 February 2008 (EST) Thanks for explaining Ichigo. :D - [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 20:22, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::L2P—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.106.201.158 ( ) 10:44, 1 March 2008. that means?- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 20:52, 1 March 2008 (EST) :L2P means "learn to play" =) signature needs to be 19 pixels high, not 21. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:10, 1 March 2008 (EST) k.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 11:29, 2 March 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 11:29, 2 March 2008 (EST) Build:N/any Reaper's Minion Bomber Your vote on my build Build:N/any Reaper's Minion Bomber seems to be based on a false premise. The build is for Minion Bombing not Minion Mastery. Please see Guild Wiki's General minion mastery guide for more information on the differences. For further discussion, please use the Talk Page of the build. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 22:53, 18 March 2008 (EDT) before we forget -- Nova -- ( ) 22:34, 21 March 2008 (EDT) EARTH HOUR (lights turn off) Earth Hour, help by turning off ur lights at the specific time :D- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 18:34, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :I'll pass. Remember, the sooner we use up the Earth, the sooner Baby Jesus can come down from heaven on wings made of Budweiser and take us all to the Great Shotgun Range in the Sky. --71.229 18:44, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Whats a Jesus?- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 00:08, 29 March 2008 (EDT) How can you be primarily a pvp player and a pve player at the same time?-Jax010 11:12, 19 April 2008 (EDT) I have ways. - [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 17:30, 22 April 2008 (EDT) EARTH DAY TURN OF UR CPU NOW TO SAVE THE WORLD, AND UNINSTALL GW TO SAVE THE WORLD EVEN MOAR!!!! (see bottom of my user pg for tips).- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 17:44, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :User:Jak123X/EARTH DAY. Things like that (not guild wars-related, not PvX-related) go in userspace, please. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:15, 24 April 2008 (EDT) HI2U Hi to you Jak! :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:18, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Yup, I do ;) I didn't check my own talkpage tho. Build:Team - Shouting Smitespike Thanks for testing it and for the feedback. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:58, 20 May 2008 (EDT) no problem.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 20:27, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Morris County Were from the same county. That means... WE GET THE SAME CHANNELS KEWL--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:08, 20 May 2008 (EDT) lol- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 22:49, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :AND BEST OF ALL... WE ARENT Essex, Middlesex. HAHA THEY SAID SEX! THAT WAS FUNNY IN 4th grade :-P--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'CRφss']] 07:02, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :: oh great! more new jerseyans XD[[User:Ace|''Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 02:26, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::TBH, Mercer is pretty nice (me!) --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 07:21, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Mercer ain't bad. Got the capital. Morris is better imo. [[User:Ace|'Ace']] [[User talk:Ace|'(LVPoW)']] 21:10, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::: I KNO WHAT TOWN U LIKE IN........ JEFFERSON!!! HAHAHAAHAHAH-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 16:31, 26 June 2008 (EDT) I Wub..... Your 9000+ userboaxDark Chaos 19:34, 9 June 2008 (EDT) hi jak long time no see. how are things? --Nova 14:49, 15 June 2008 (EDT) good, how about u? I haven't been playing gw lately, maybe by the end of this week I will start again.- '[[User:Jak123X|Jak123X']] 18:58, 15 June 2008 (EDT) heh "This user has broken his arm in a lame way. " u'll never beat my friend, we were playing Halo, and then all of a sudden he lost balance, fell of his bed (dont ask me how it happened) and broke his arm, on 2 places =) (forgive my english, Im tired cant think straight =P) I broke my arm while snowboarding, or.. rather while standing still on the snowboard, this old bitch ran into me and I fell =P pretty lame now that I think about it... :S 89.160.87.143 17:41, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Nokes says... get on gw moar often. Ace(LVPoW) 15:41, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Rt/any Xinrae's RA I think doing more damage than Insidious Parasite and Spiteful Spirit combined to an attacker isn't shitty damage. + the fact that you heal yourself for more than insidious parasite, isn't a bad side-effect. Look at what the build is designed for, then realize that your vote is completely wrong.--Ikimono 16:35, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Plz, don't bring build discussions on talk pages. Builds should be discussed on the build discussion page. You can leave a small note to check talk page, but you can't just bring the build convo to a user discussion page.- '[[User:Jak123X|Jak123X']] 17:00, 10 August 2008 (EDT) I told you so... Build:Me/any Wastrel's Vision Spike Ace(LVPoW) 10:55, 18 August 2008 (EDT) User:Jak123X/Wastrel's_Vision_Pressure moved it for you. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:19, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :: thanks a lot- 'Jak123X''' 21:27, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Tomorrow Build:Team - GvG Zerg Rush. we have no school, so it's a free-for-all. guest people. (LVPoW) 21:35, 29 September 2008 (EDT) What guild? did you join after GASP? --> howl. Steve (LVPoW) 21:59, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :tell vaya to invite me. leaving GASP. Steve (LVPoW) 22:02, 4 October 2008 (EDT) lol You got Misernuked --Frosty 12:30, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ohey its unreal. sup gearsUnɖɩđđɭɘş 20px 19:53, 26 December 2008 (EST) HEROBATTLes you need to give me your skills and teach me of oyur pimp tastic ways*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 22:42, 27 December 2008 (EST)